Ghosts of the Past
by Hatter-Mad Mind
Summary: "I received the list of the recent victims, and one in particular popped up. B is dead. He died of a heart attack yesterday." L's eyes widened at the revelation, but he quickly composed himself. "I see."


A/N: This was written for Tumblr's DNSecretSanta2016.

 _Sunday, January 22nd, 2007  
_ _Tokyo, Japan_

"L?" Watari approached the detective who was combing through the surveillance videos from Light's room, for the tenth time.

"Hm?" The raven haired reply, not taking his eyes off the screen for a second.

"There has been another victim." The old man continued. L pause the recording and turned to look at the older man.

"I thought there had been several deaths in prisons all over Japan Watari. Is there something special about this one?" L questioned, moving his thumb to his mouth.

"I received the list of the recent victims, and one in particular popped up. B is dead. He died of a heart attack yesterday."

L's eyes widened at the revelation, but he quickly composed himself. "I see." He returned to the video he had been watching.

Watari left some chocolate chip cookies on the table in front of him before exiting the room.

—

L sighted. It had been ten days since he removed the cameras from the Yagami and Kitamura households, he had even gone as far as taking the entrance exam at To-Oh University and see Light face to face for the first time. Nothing in his investigation had made him look guilty, however there was something about him L couldn't shake off.

He looked up from the papers he was going through to find the members of the task force working on his hotel suite. L took a bite of the strawberry cheesecake that had been left in front of him. _Strawberries… B._

 _Friday, January 25th, 1991  
_ _Winchester, England_

L sat on his room, in front of his computer when he heard a loud clash come from outside the room. He stood up, walked towards the door and peaked outside. A vase laid shattered on the floor, two worried looking kids stood besides the mess.

"What should we do?" The brunette questioned, panic spreading through his face.

The other boy looked up at L, and back at his playmate. "It'll be alright." Just as he finished his sentence, they heard hurried steps approaching. The smaller, brown haired boy hiding slightly behind the black haired one.

Watari looked at the ceramic scattered all over the floor, then at the boys and let out a sigh.

"It was my fault! A had nothing to do with it."

"A" He looked at the shorter brunette boy. "B" Then at the other, taller one. "You need to be more careful, you could have hurt yourselves." Both of the boys nodded. "Now stay away from here until I've cleaned it. We don't want you cutting yourselves now, do we?" The boys nodded again, and took off running. "Walking!" The old man scolded and they changed their pace to a fast walk. L, closed the door and continued with what he had been engaged on before the interruption.

That same evening he heard a shy knock on his door, followed by some inaudible mumbling. Watari didn't usually wait for a reply before coming in, L thought. _I wonder who it is._ He wasn't used to receiving visitor, after all, he wasn't very well liked at the orphanage.

He heard another knock, this one louder. He let out a sigh in annoyance. "Come in."

The two boys from earlier made their way into his room. He had seen the eldest one before, he was only a year or so younger than him and was probably the smartest kid at Wammy's aside from himself.

The other boy he had never seen before. _He must have arrived not long ago._ He was slightly taller than A, but his face looked younger. His black hair was similar to his but shorter.

After his assessment of the boys his eyes went back to his computer screen.

"You are L right? I am Beyond, or B." The taller boy stated, and continued at the lack of reply.

"Why is it that you never leave this room? Don't you want to play?" A pulled his shirt.

"He doesn't like other people B, we should go."

B stared at L for a few minutes but the later one still hadn't uttered a word. He turned around and nodded at the other boy. They started walking towards the door.

"They are boring." Beyond and A both turned to look at the genius boy who was now facing them.

"Hu?" They both said.

"The children here, the games they play, the things they talk about are boring to me."

"What kind of games do you not find boring L?" Beyond was smiling.

"Hmmm let's see…"

—

Watari knocked on L's door and made his way inside carrying a tray with the boy's dinner. He found three figures laying on the ground, several books and encyclopedias around them.

"Okay, my turn!" A yelped excitedly, he wrote a differential equation on a piece of paper and showed it to the other two. B and L hurriedly scribbled on some papers.

"Done!" L shouted seconds before the other.

"You always win L" He complained, as the other two boys laughed.

Watari left and returned with two extra dinner plates, a warm smile creeping on his face. _He is finally interacting with other boys hu? I'm so glad._

 _Sunday, January 22nd, 2007  
_ _Tokyo, Japan_

That's how he had met Beyond, and for a year and a half after that he spent several hours a week with the two boys. L shook his head. _I need to focus._

 _Did spending so much time with me set your expectations too high? Did you two put me in a pedestal that seemed impossible to reach? Is that why you took your life A? And how? How did a sweet, protecting and smiley boy turned into a serial killer B? Why? Why did you two left me all alone? Alone in this boring world…_

L closed his eye. _This is not the time Lawliet, pull yourself together._

He had more important things to worry about. He was planning on meeting Light on the Entrance Ceremony and revealing his identity, so he had two and a half months to gather as much information about the teen as he could.

 _Maybe not so boring after all, Kira._

* * *

Thanks for Reading ^_^


End file.
